marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Crystalia Amaquelin
"Well, you're not the only one who can lose his temper - now see what it means - to anger an elemental!! Oh, Johnny - did - did I hurt you?." Storia Background Inumani I Kree sono arrivati sulla Terra, hanno fatto degli esperimenti genetici e hanno creato gli Inumani. Gli Inumani hanno sviluppato capacità tecnologiche molto superiori a quelle degli umani normali e si sono isolati per mantenere puro il loro genoma superiore. Hanno creato Attilan, un'isola mobile in mezzo all'Atlantico. Poi l'hanno spostata sull'Hymalaya, che l'aria era più pulita. Ma faceva freddo quindi si sono trasferiti sulla Luna. Gli Inumani si basano sul miglioramento genetico e sulla rigida osservanza dei suoi membri alle classi e caste da cui è composta la società. Ogni individuo con abilità sviluppate tramite l'esposizione alla Terrigen Mist ha da rispettare il compito che gli viene assegnato. Background *'1993': Nasce Crystalia, secondogenita di Quelin e Ambur, imparentati con la famiglia reale. Crystal cresce a corte. Da bambina viene ritenuta idonea e viene esposta ai Cristalli Terrigen, e acquisisce i suoi poteri. Fuga sulla Terra *'2014', dicembre: Curiosa riguardo la Terra, Crystal decide di fare una scappata sul pianeta, senza dire niente a nessuno. Si fa accompagnare da Lockjaw, inumano canino capace di teletrasportarsi. Inciampa in Pietro Maximoff. Lo speedster la nota (difficile non notarla, va in giro con una tutina attillata GIALLA), inizia a corteggiarla, e tutti e due si prendono una bella imbarcata. *Inciampa anche in Johnny Storm: vedendo una palla di fuoco per il cielo di New York, ha provato a bendizzarla perché non facesse danni. Poi si è resa conto che era una persona, e ci ha fatto amicizia. *'2015', febbraio: insospettita dalle continue e sempre più fantasiose scusa per le sparizioni di sua sorella, Medusa 'la segue. Resasi conto di quello che sta combinando, la prende su con i capelli e la riporta a casa. Ne segue una bella ramanzina. Crystal però si improvvisa avvocato degli esseri umani, e alla fine riesce a convincere Medusa e Black Bolt ad aprire dei -prudenti- contatti con la Terra. Avengers *'2015, maggio: Crystal diventa ambasciatrice degli Inumani sulla Terra, stabilendo contatti soprattutto con i Fantastici Quattro (la presenza di Johnny Storm è una coincidenza fortuita). Continua anche la frequentazione con Pietro e si fa reclutare tra gli Avengers. *'2015', ottobre: dopo molto parlamentare con Black Bolt, Crystal -grazie soprattutto al suo status di principessa- ottiene il permesso di sposare Pietro, cosa altrimenti non consentita per un Inumano. *'2016': Battaglia contro Ultron. Gli Avengers si fanno discretamente da parte mentre Crystal e Wanda in pieno furore da ormoni fanno a pezzettini minuscoli la minaccia. *'2016', agosto: a inizio mese Crystal torna ad Attilan, per completare lì la gravidanza. Pietro starà con lei, salvo occasionali visite sulla Terra che c'è anche sua sorella incinta. A ottobre, nasce Luna. *'2017': I duplicati di William e Thomas cessano di esistere; Wanda ha un brutto tracollo ma sembra riprendersi durante gli anni; Pietro fa avanti e indietro dalla Luna, anche se per lo più sta con moglie e figlia. Cystal comunque porta spesso Luna sulla Terra, e ci passano dei periodi anche lunghi. Brutti periodi *'2019': Avengers Disassemble. Viste le tensioni, Crystal ritorna permanentemente su Attilan. *'2020': House of M. Una volta conclusa, Crystal prende Pietro e lo porta sulla Luna, per evitare che lo lincino. *'2022': Ascesa di Maximus, il fratello pazzo di Black Bolt, imprigionato da anni in quanto troppo ambizioso ed effettivamente pericoloso per gli Inumani tutti. Pietro (ormai ottenuto una buona posizione nella Guardia Reale) viene pesantemente circuito dal prigioniero: come conseguenza, espone Luna ai Cristalli di Terrigen, anche se il Consiglio Genetico aveva già a suo tempo posto il suo veto, visto che la bambina non era puramente Inumana. Pietro evita la condanna morte solo perché effettivamente non è stata colpa sua, e poi lo scompiglio generale ha permesso a Maximus di liberarsi, e il suo crimine passa in secondo piano. Ci saranno comunque tensioni, risolto il problema Maximus. *'2024: Kree-Skrull War': Gli Inumani sono coinvolti in quanto i Kree li considerano materiale di loro proprietà, da usare in conflitti del genere. In maniera coercitiva, gli Inumani vengono fatti schiavi ma Black Bolt si scontrerà con Ronan per liberare la sua gente dal giogo Kree. Futuro *'2025': Children Crusade, Wanda torna, Pietro torna sulla Terra. Se il rapporto non si è logorato troppo, anche Crystal torna. *'Poi': Boh. In 616 ad una certa, BB prende su Attilan e vanno a caccia degli ultimi Skrull, sterminandoli tutti. E poi diventa re dell'Impero Kree. E poi mette Attilan sopra New York e fa un bordello con la Terrigen Mist. (DEVO LEGGERE INFINITY E PIANGERO') Poteri e abilità Crystal è un'Inumana che svolge regolarmente esercizio fisico. Poteri *'Fisiologia Inumana': ha caratteristiche genetiche che la rendono fisicamente pari a Capitan America (universalmente preso ad esempio quando ci sono da fare i paragoni con i migliori esemplari di essere umano). Rispetto un essere umano normale ha riflessi, resistenza, forza e velocità potenziati; la sua aspettativa di vita arriva ai 150 anni. *'Elementale': Crystal ha la capacità di manipolare i quattro elementi basilari (terra, fuoco, aria, acqua) interagendoci a livello molecolare. Quindi è da considerarsi: **'Pirocineta': operando sulle molecole di ossigeno presenti nell'aria può creare una fiamma, e controllarla per durata e calore. (Interagisce con gli elettroni esterni delle molecole, non è in grado di influenzare fenomeni di fissione o fusione atomica) **'Idrocineta': unendo le molecole di ossigeno e idrogeno può creare l'acqua dall'aria; può agire in questo senso con il volume d'aria di due miglia di raggio circa. Può manipolare il movimento dell'acqua cambiandole direzione, o influire sulla tensione di superficie di acqua ferma facendo in modo di dividere le acque o farci waterbending. Può agire al massimo su 60 metri cubi (60mila litri) di acqua alla volta. Non può cambiere il corso di un fiume o dividere il mare. **'Geocineta': può controllare le varie sostanze che formano la crosta terrestre (ferro, granito, calcare, etc.), creando scosse sismiche fino a magnitudo 6.7 sulla scala Richter (aka: tutti lo percepiscono; panico; crollo delle case; rischio maremoto; popolazione in pericolo). Può agire su un volume di terra pari a 4 miliardi di metri cubi. **'Aerocineta': controllando le molecole presenti nell'aria può creare disturbi atmosferici di vario tipo. Può arrivare anche a creare tempeste di sabbia, tifoni e piogge di fuoco. I tornado viaggiano al massimo ad un'intensità di 185 km/h (categoria T4 o F2). Può manipolare tutte le molecole presenti in aria, spostandole in modo da condensare o privare una determinata zona di un dato elemento (es: potrebbe soffocare a morte qualcuno privandolo dell'ossigeno). crystal_stone.jpg crystal_fire.jpg crystal_water.jpg Abilità *'Volo': grazie al potere dell'aerocinesi può fluttuare in aria. *'Combattente': è addestrata al combattimento corpo a corpo. *'Scienza': l'educazione inumana le ha fornito una conoscenza molto buona di scienza e tecnologia, per cui è comunque portata. Per quanto non arrivi a punte di eccellenza tra la sua gente, rispetto ad una media umana è molto più istuita. *'Ambasciatrice' Debolezze *'Inquinamento': il sistema immunitario inumano resiste molto meno di quello umano ai danni provocati dall'inquinamento atmosferico. Le serve prendere regolarmente un vaccino per impedire danni a lungo termine. *'Controllo elementale': può sostenere i suoi poteri, a pieno regime e commutando tutte e quattro le forme, per non più di un'ora. Dopo deve riposarsi per almeno 45 minuti prima di ricominciare. *'Pietro': relazione un po' tormentata. meh.jpg crystal e johnny.jpg Altro Altri universi * In Earth-10812 si è sposata (?) con Johnny Storm. * In Earth-12108 lei e Pietro hanno un figlio, Endymion. * In Earth-88108 è un uomo, e ha sposato Petra Howlett. Prestafaccia Evan Rachel Wood ref_crystal.jpg canarino2.jpg crystal-pietro-luna.JPG Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è uno 0'''; *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un '''canarino. *Team Science; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Polpetta; *Nella Classificazione Suprema è una Imbecille; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe una Corvonero; *A Westeros sarebbe una Targaryen; *In Avatar sarebbe l'Avatar. *Adora il giallo. Si vestirebbe solo di giallo. Il suo vestito da sposa era giallo. *Trova incredibilmente sexy la tuta bianca e nera di Pietro. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 3 Velocità 3 Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 4 Abilità combattive 3 Categoria:Avengers Categoria:Inumani Categoria:Personaggi